Vengeful Blue
by theSwordandShieldLover
Summary: Bulma is a blue saiyan that was smuggled off of vegeta-sei. she grows up on earth and later gets a visit from a certain prince on a scouting mission for frieza. They embark on their own mission to end frieza's tyranny before he destroys earth. This will have mature content in later chapters so you are forwarned.


Disclaimer: this story has adult themes so you are warned, i also do not own these characters nor do i own dbz at all.

 **Vengeful Blue**

Prologue

"Do you think this will really work?" came a deep harsh whisper, while a woman rushed into the launch room carrying a small bundle. "It has to." she replied. "I have rearranged the schedule in the system to create a window to put her in this shuttle." The large male kept a lookout while the woman opened the pod containing an infant already in stasis and they secured their child in an additional stasis. Normally it would contain the second "back up" in case the first child didn't survive. If the first survived then the back up would simply never wake up and just decompose. However; due to some hacking on Sheera's part, only one infant was placed but the records were changed that there was a standard two. she also restructured the pod to care for both infants it would wake them both upon landing.

Sheera was the former head scientist to the King himself she was more than smart enough to make it impossible for this change to be detected. In fact the only reason why she was the "former" in the first place was because, while on loan to Frieza for some groundbreaking upgrades, she had discovered the ultimate plans Frieza had for their planet. she had risked everything to warn their King yet their King wrote them off as power hungry liars. her entire team was executed and she had barely escaped the slaughter. Not that it mattered much anyway, Frieza would destroy them all. she and her mate had been hiding for a while and she had given birth just days ago in secret. now they were out of time. soon they would either be found or their world destroyed there was no escaping death. they simply had no way of leaving the planet without being chased relentlessly and destroyed, if they could even make it past the armada of Frieza's ships currently in orbit. Placing their daughter in the craft that was already scheduled to leave would be the perfect way to get her away from there.

They chose the ship with the destination of Earth and hopefully it was so remote and insignificant that she could live out her days without being under Frieza's thumb. The launch had to go strictly as planned so they had mere minutes. Sheera finished programming the ship so that it was not set to administer a drug to the infants that would put them in a rage to purge the planet. Instead she included a hidden message and set a comprehensive history of their people. At lease Vegeta-Sei wouldn't completely die. "That bastard cheated her." Sheera whispered while tears slipped down her cheeks. They watched the pod launch successfully. "I know." Rax had held his mate tighter. " He cheated us all."

They left the facility without a trace that they were even there. They had traveled to their hideout, holding hands. When they had walked through the secret entrance to the safe house, that Sheera had the foresight to construct, they couldn't help but see just how cold it was without her. The few days they had her she was the light of their lives. Both sat at the table in complete silence looking at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. The future that was taken was a bitter pill to swallow. As the first blue saiyan to have been born in five thousand years she would have had the best tutelage the entire planet could offer. They would see her grow up to live out her potential and would have been betrothed to the prince himself. Her children and her children's children would want for nothing. Now the planet would be gone, their race would be gone, they wouldn't know the woman she would have become. Nothing mattered anymore, that is why they just sat there when the proximity alert was tripped. They didn't move when solders burst in the door. They didn't let go of each other's hand when their King ordered their death, or when the solders started shooting.


End file.
